


Comfort

by KingShadows1001



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShadows1001/pseuds/KingShadows1001
Summary: Virgil overthinks himself into a panic and only one persons gentle embrace can soothe him.[I wrote this nearly 2 years ago and it’s been sitting in my phones notes since oops. It’s short but I hope I put just enough feeling into it :D]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 39





	Comfort

Virgil wasn’t sure what came over him.

It started out small but gradually grew, this deep feeling of dread and loneliness.

It creeped up on him unexpectedly, forcing him to find shelter in the deep recesses of his room.

His body felt numb as he leaned against a far wall.  
A sense of longing flooded his body as he held onto himself, tears threatening to fall as his breathing gradually quickened, becoming shaky. 

He was overwhelmed.

Countless thoughts flooded his mind.  
Fears, doubts, needs, they all melded together and he hated it.

He felt as though he was going to be consumed by this darkness, left behind in a void of nothingness where no one can find him.

He held himself tighter, collapsing to the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest.

It was suffocating.

“V....il....?”

His body shook, tears falling freely.

_“Vir...l...!”_

He couldn’t see.

_“...Wh....h..pen...d....”_

He wanted it to stop.

_“..Vi...gil...!”_

Please.

_“...Lo...k... at.... m...!”_

Please stop.

_“Br...ath...e... pl....as...e...”_

**Stop it!**

_ **“...Virgil..!”** _

Suddenly his body stopped, as if it had heard his internal plea. He slowly looked up and saw a figure through misty eyes.

The figure moved abruptly, wrapping its arms around Virgil, taking a shaky breath as it did so.

It took him a second but Virgil could only recognize the figure as Patton.

Virgil could feel the intense waves of concern and fear coming off of Patton as he was pulled into his chest.  
It was a little startling. 

It was also very warm.

Virgil slowly found feeling in his arms and returned the hug, a little unsure at first.

He wasn’t sure how long they had stayed there.  
His tears had gradually stopped, but he didn’t know what else to do but sit there in that reassuring warmth.

After a little while longer he pulled back a bit, looking up at Patton with tired yet content eyes.

He couldn’t find any words to say.

His mind had plenty strewn about but none would come to his lips.

Instead he pulled something else to his lips.

It was a quick, soft kiss but full of meaning.

A mixture of both “thank you,” and “I love you.”

Patton softly smiled at him in response, understanding completely.

Virgil couldn’t help but return the smile, thankful someone like him could find comfort in someone like that.


End file.
